Humans are Strange Creatures Indeed
by MeltingSnowflakes
Summary: Alfred, a merman, rescues a human, Arthur, from a watery grave. The two become friends, maybe even more, even though it's forbidden for humans and mermen to meet. Now Alfred's enemy Ivan is bent on getting rid of Arthur to inforce the law! T for violence
1. Rescue

**Woo a new story! WITH MERMEN /shot. I don't know, i just love mermaids/men so much XD Geez almost as much as USUK... so why not but them both together? (My logic. Don't question it.) lol, hope you like it :P**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alfred, _slow down!_"

Alfred laughed at his brother's pleas "No way dude, _you _swim faster!" he called. Mathew pouted, Alfred was the fastest merman out there but he definatly wasn't the most thoughtful.

Mathew and Alfred were twin mermen, they look nearly identacle from their blonde hair to their sky blue tails (though, Mathew's was a tiny bit darker) other than their different eye color and a long curely hair that poked out of Mathew's hair along with a small cowlick belonging to Alfred.

Another obnoxious laugh rippled through the water as Alfred did another twirl. Mathew sighed "Alrigh, alright do whatever you want I'm going back home, I'm exhausted from trying to keep up with you" he stated with a soft yawn.

Alfred nodded " 'Kay! Oh cool a boat! Be right back dude, I'm gonna go see what the humans are doing!" Alfred said with stars in his eyes.

Mathew creased his eyebrows "Okay but be careful, I'm serious. Don't let _any_ human see you. Not even one!" Alfred made a 'psh' noise and rolled his eyes "I spy on humans all the time, as if I'd get caught now!"

Mathew shook his head, his brother was hopeless. With a quick 'see you later' Mathew turned left to a nearby underwater cave where the rest of their 'family' lived.

After his brother dissapeared, Alfred swam off to investigate the boat. As he got closer he could see _two _boats. One was very large and looked very good quality... the other was a small beaten up wooden dingy.

Alfred slowly headed to the surface. As he got closer he heard more and more yelling. His head broke the surface of the water just enough to see but not enough to be very visable.

A large man on the bigger boat laughed, "Are you trying to talk back to the marine force! You're just some foolish slave who for some reason managed to escape! Now you're gona _die_ out here all alone when you could have just stayed with your master safe and sound. Idiot!"

Alfred blinked _'slave?_' he had heard about them... apparently, humans hurt other humans and made them do their bidding, Alfred absolutely detested the idea. He was all about freedom.

He glance towards the so-called 'slave'. It was a small man, he was frail and thin probably from not having much food, pretty dirty and covered in little scratches and bruises here and there. His scruffy blonde hair was a mess , just covering his unusually large eyebrowsand be wore only a torn old white shirt and equally torn dark brown pants, no shoes.

Despite his rather pathetic appearance, he stood tall and defiantly, "Safe'? What the bloody hell are you saying! I was beaten by bastards like you everyday for things I didn't do! I'm not willing to do as you greedy assholes say even if it means death! I will _never_ drop my self to your level, much less below it!" The blonde replied in a a powerful voice and a slight british accent.

The large man smirked and shot at the dingy, effectivly creating a small hole in it's bottom. The blonde gasped quickly rooting through a pile of stuff he had found on an abandoned ship. And empty bottle, a gun, there it is! A shirt!

He spun around and immediatly began stuffing the shirt into the small hole to prevent from sinking... though now there was a fair bit of water in his shoes and his feet were cold and wet. He groaned, damned marines.

Alfred's eyebrows creased, he wanted to help the man but... Mathew warned him already: Humans and Merman should never meet. He sighed sadly and was about to turn tail when he found a net thrown over him.

He dived emmediatly, trying to escape the rope net. He was just below the surface so no one could see him yet but he needed to escape the net before they pulled him up. He panicked, this was not good...

He heard voices slightly distorted by water "What is it?" he heard one, "A mermaid! I swear it! Here, I'll show you let me pull it up!"

Alfred struggled helplessly against the net, the surface getting closer until...

_BANG BANG BANG_

The net went slack.

Alfred escaped the net and made a fair amount of distance between him and the boat before surfacing, he was so far he had to focus to hear what the were saying but he couldn't afford to be spotted again.

He stared at the man holding the net, he noted that a few of the ropes connected to the net were snapped... there were also small holes in the boat behind where the ropes had been severed.

Alfred looked over to the blonde man and found out the reason for his escape.

The blonde held a still smoking gun, still aimed towards the net, a cocky grin on his face.

The larger man looked furious "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A MERMAID!" he bellowed, ignoring the man who originally saw Alfred whine "Not 'could', it _was _a mermaid! I saw it!"

The blonde wobbled slightly, he was obviously in rough shape and it was beginning to take it's toll.

"I don't really believe it was a mermaid..." the man yelled, Alfred pouted he was real! "But!" the man continued, catching Alfred's attention, "If there was one, I would never let it or any other living creature have to go through the shit you gits put me through!"

Alfred's expression softened. This guy didn't even know he existed and still he protected him.

The large man narrowed his eyes, "You'll pay you dirty bastard" with that said, four marines pulled a cannon out to the railing of the ship and aimed it at the little dingy.

Alfred's eyes went wide, they weren't going to shoot the poor guy were they!

Before the blonde could take three steps back in the boat, the cannon fired and the dingy was replaced with an explosion of water and bits of wood.

Alfred bit his tongue, almost crying "Oh my God!", he dived underwater and rushed over to the dingy...if it could be called that anymore.

He avoided bits of wood, looking around around until he found what he was searching for. The unconscious body of the slim blonde slowly floated down, little bubbles escaping his lips.

Alfred swam forward, gathering the man into his arms before bolting, holding him close to his chest. When he was sure it was safe to surface, Alfred did, pulling the man's head up above the water knowing humans needed air.

The mysterious blonde didn't move (or breathe) when they broke the surface. Alfred frowned and lightly shook him "Dude! Breathe! Humans need air dumbass!" he yelled in a panic, even though the unconscious man wouldn't be able to hear his _kind words_.

Alfred jumped a little when the man's eyebrows creased and he groaned. Suddenly the man cradled in Alfred's arms began to cough violently, coughing up what looked like liters of water.

When the man's coughing turned into soft breathing, Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well dude, looks like we're even, I saved yer life and you saved mine!" he chuckled, looking at the peaceful expression on the sleeping man's face. He giggled "Your eyebrows are ridiculous! ...but other than that, you're kinda cute~" he chimed.

Well he saved the human which was good and all but now he had a bigger problem...

What should he do with the human?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Tadaaa~! I wonder who the mysterious human with the big eyebrows is~? lol so yeah, review and stuff! Later you get to meet all the other mermen~**


	2. Island

**Hey guys! Well, I finally went back to school after the strike... SO MUCH FRENCH HOMEWORK! AAAGH! Why can't Hetalia characters be real? France is a pervert but I'm sure he would help a lot with my French homework :3**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred's tail swiftly moved back and forth keeping the two above water.

Alfred bit his lip, he was torn between fear of what trouble he would get in if anyone found out, guilt for the man getting shot protecting him, and overwhelmingly excited about the fact that he was holding a real human!

Being the optimistic guy he was, Alfred went with the third one.

He grinned wide "This is so _awesome_..." he mumbled he readjusted the man in his arms so one arm held his head to his chest and above water while the other arm hooked under the man's knees.

Alfred smiled at the thought of checking out those legs later, he'd seen them from a distance but never up close.

He looked the man over, he was breathing which was great but he kept shivering... hm, he knew humans shouldn't be in the water too long and his boat was destroyed so Alfred had only one choice. Take him to the small island, and he knew exactly where!

There was a nice cove near the underwater cave he lived in with Mathew and the rest of their little group...

Ah the group, should he tell them about the human? What would they do? He stuck out his lip in thought as he began swimming towards the island carefully keeping the human's head above the water.

About halfway back to the island, Alfred noticed the thin figure in his arm began to shift a little, oh man was the human waking up? What should he do!

Alfred swallowed hard as he glanced down to the human. His eyes were fluttering open to reveal beatiful deep green eyes a small groan escaping his lips. As soon as the man woke up he tensed and shivered.

Alfred tightened his grip slightly, surprised at the sudden shiver. "Hey you okay?" he asked. The man nodded slowly, a little dazed "...'m cold... who're you..?" he mumbled glancing st Alfred.

When they made eye contact, Alfred couldn't help but blush a little "M-Me? I'm the hero of course! Ah, but you can call me Alfred!" he grinned, "Sorry it's cold, we'll get to my cove real soon, what's your name?"

The man frowned "...cove? What..? Ah... 'm Arthur..." he mumbled "How can you swim..? 'S cold..." he shivered again. Alfred smiled awkwardly "Uhh... yeah, I'm a really good swimmer..." he chuckled.

Arthur slumped against Alfred's chest "Fuck... my head's killing me..." he groaned, Alfred swam a little faster, the island now in view and not too far away, "Well" Alfred started "I don't blame you for a sore here and there... you did kind of get blown up."

Arthur frowned " 'Blown up?' Damn..." he winced "...though that would explain why I'm so sore..."

"Don't worry I'll help you with your injuries later..." Alfred smirked "Sorry about those douchebags on the boat, what was their problem anyways?"

Arthur groaned "Oh bloody hell" Alfred stiffled a giggle at the man's English accent, Arthur continued "Oh yes... they got pissed 'bout some sort of mermaid I helped escape." Arthur chuckled dryly, _Idiots..._ he thought, _As if something like _mermaids_ are real... bloody gits, all of them!_

"Oh ya' thanks for that!" Alfred chimed.

Arthur blinked. Thanks for what..? The only person who would thank him was the 'mermaid' he had 'saved'... but they weren't real right. Arthur's eyes went wide as realization slowly took over.

"...A-Alfred..."

"Hm?"

"...sh-show me your l-legs..."

Alfred laughed "Legs? Haha I don't have legs!" he flipped his tail above the water quickly, giving Arthur a quick look at his blue fin.

Arthur visably paled, stuttering as he found himself unable to form words, his eyes wide. Alfred smiled awkwardly "Oh yeah and it's kinda forbidden for humans and mermen to meet so uh... _shh~_" he smiled and place a finger to his lips.

Arthur tensed "Y-You idiot, why would you save me if it was the law not too!" he cursed. Alfred smiled "Cause I'm the hero!"

Arthur looked away "Well, it's definatly the most heroic thing anyone's done for me..." he had a sad look in his eyes. Alfred frowned "What's wrong?"

Arthur blinked out of his daze "N-Nothing I'm fine..." Alfred was curious but sensed the man didn't want to talk about it, he would ask later.

Alfred smiled as he sped up for the last length back to the shore of the island's cove. "Oh! We're here!" he chimed. Arthur rolled his head to the side to gaze at the island.

Land. It seemed so beatiful after being lost at sea for so long...

Alfred dragged Arthur on shore until only his feet and lower legs were still in within reach of the waves. Arthur sighed happily at the feeling of solid ground below him.

Alfred grinned at his work. The human, Arthur, was not dead and out of water! Great! What else did humans need... food and fresh water. Alfred frowned why only fresh water... salt water was everywhere but where would he get fresh water? Oh yeah, Mathew liked collecting it didn't he? Maybe he could get Mattie to share some...

He glanced towards his human friend "Uh, I guess you need food and water right? So uh... I guess I'll go find some so...uh you just wait here and sleep or something." he explained. Arthur nodded in a daze, he had gone through so much, sleep sounded heavonly.

Alfred watched as all of Arthur's muscles seemed to loosen, his eyes slipped close and his breathing evened out in sleep before wriggling back into the water, trying to think of how to explain all this to his brother without getting busted for talking to a human.

Alfred quickly swam around the edge of the island before diving down to the underwater cave he and his 'family' called home.

He swam into the cave, noticing at the moment everyone was home including his brother Mathew.

Their small group was made up of people who were either abondoned by their old group or just decided to leave on their own.

There was another set of brothers other than Alfred and Mathew, they came from the coasts of Germany but left after their group started treating the elder of the two, Gilbert, badly due to his odd looks as he was albino with a pearl white tail while everyone else in their group had sky blue tails.

The younger of the two, Ludwig, felt they needed to leave when Alfred invited them to join his own pod. Ludwig was sick and tired of people treating Gilbert badly so they left their group and began travelling with Alfred and Mathew.

Aftew that they found a strange purple-tailed French merman who had been kicked out of his pod for sexually harrassing all the others in his pod. Mathew Gilbert and Ludwig thought it was creepy but Alfred thought it was hilarious so he let Francis join their group, soon everyone grew to like the charming (yet perverted) merman.

They later found a strange trio wandering around Italy, two of course were Italian with matching red tails. They were the third set of brothers, Felinciano and Lovino. The third was a cheerful spaniard with a darker red tail that had found the other two when the three of them were little. Being three years older he had decided to take care of the Italian brothers.

The group of eight then retired to a nice underwater cave connected to a beatuiful yet deserted island. The only problem was a strange merman who lived on the other side of the island.

His tail was colorless, a light grey, same as his hair. The most colorful thing about him was his innocent looking purple eyes. His name was Ivan.

Though the strange group of outcasts and misfits didn't care to much about rules (particularly Alfred who had just recently commited the most serious crime possible, interacting with humans) but Ivan on the other hand followed every law he knew.

Alfred shuddered, if Ivan ever found out about Arthur... well he didn't want to think about it.

Alfred swam past everyone quietly right up to Mathew "Uh Matt you have any fresh water I can have?" Mathew raised an eyebrow "Um yes, I collected some last time it rained... but why do you need it?"

Alfred laughed nervously "O-Oh uh... well I have... a problem and um... just... I just need the water 'k dude?" Mathew twirled the bottle in his fingers "Tell me why and I'll give you the water."

Alfred glanced around, everyone was looking at them. "Uhhhh... Okay just, come with me. It's hard to explain so I'll show you!" Alfred said. Mathew sighed but nodded following Alfred out.

Poor Mathew never knew what he was in for when he followed his brother out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Short chapter sorry, I had terrible writers block with this one! SORRY RUSSIA! He's the terrible evil bad guy and shizz but I so love him! I'm the Russia in my cosplay group XD So yeah just so you know USUK isn't alone in this fic:  
><strong>

**OTHER PAIRINGS INCLUDE:**

**Spamano  
><strong>**Gerita  
><strong>**PurCan**

**uhhh I think that's all for now... LOL poor France is all alone XD maybe if he wasn't such a perv... oh well.  
><strong>


	3. Awake

**SO MANY NICE REVIEWS! Aw thank you everyone, your words always make my day! Even a simple 'update soon' makes me smile :3 Well I'm betting you would rather read my story rather than my intro (probably most of you didn't even read this anyways LMAO) so I better get to work now ne?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mathew groaned as he was dragges towards the cove that only Alfred ever went to, anyone who went there would usually get dragged into one of his crazy plans. "Alfred I don't know what you have done but I don't want to get involved." Mathew stated flatly.

Alfred panicked "B-But I need the water! Dude seriously just hand it over 'kay?"

Mathew sent a half-hearted glare "Noway, but come on just tell me what's wrong okay? You bend rules all the time, we never tell..." he said. "Ah yeah but this is... kinda serious... I didn't exactly _bend _the rules... It's more like I blew them up... into a bazillion tiny pieces... Okay I know it sounds bad but you gotta here me out!"

Mathew glanced at his brother who was dragging him closer and closer to the cove. The look in Alfred's eye told Mathew this was serious, "Alfred...what's wrong?"

Alfred took a deep breath "It was circumstances and shit! I-I mean he would have _died!_ I couldn't let him die, I'm the _hero!_ Okay I know it's kind of super forbidden but as long as crazy old Ivan doesn't find out it'll be fine!" he yelled.

Mathew tensed "What did you _do?_"

Alfred didn't say a word, he simply dragged Mathew ashore, ignoring a dramatic gasp of '_oh maple!_', so they were both sitting on either side of Arthur.

The three were dead silent, other than Arthur's breathing, until Mathew spoke "Oh my gosh! A-Alfred this is really bad! This is not okay, if anyone found out-" Alfred cut him off "No one will find out because we aren't gonna tell anyone! Okay? Listen, we just need to get him some food and water and make sure he isn't hurt too bad then we can find a way to get him off the island and somewhere humans go or something and no one will ever know!"

Mathew stuttered "Alfred! What do we tell the others?"

Alfred frowned "Well... I-I dunno..." they were quiet for a second until Mathew spoke again "We have to tell them." Alfred jumped "You crazy? They'll freak!" he yelped.

Mathew crossed his arms "Alfred they won't tell, plus there's no way you can handle this all on your own. Please just trust me alright?" Alfred was silent for a second before sighing over dramatically "_fiiiine_" he groaned before glancing towards Arthur.

"We should probably wake Arthur up and get him some water... hey while I give him water can you go get some of those fruits from down the beach? He'll need food dude" Alfred muttered as he poked the sleeping man.

Mathew raised an eyebrow "...'Arthur'? I'm not even going to ask how you know his name, and sure whatever as long as you promise to tell the others when we get back I'll get the fruit."Alfred grinned " Sure whatever! Be fast!" he called as his brother dissapeared into the waves.

Alfred turned back to Arthur grabbing the small bottle of water Mathew had left. He reached over and shook Arthur's arm. "Heeeey... Arhur or whatever... wakey wakey!" he sang.

Arthur groaned in discomfort, his eyes slowly slipped open only to be met with two curious blue eyes. Arthur moaned "Oh bloody hell it wasn't a dream..."

Alfred laughed "Nope! Oh I got you water, and Mattie's gone to get fruit!" he said cheerfully handing Arthur the water. Arthur was happy to find that some sleep had given him enough strength to sit up on his own and drink the water.

Alfred giggled as Arthur nearly choked himself drinking the water so fast. After the water was done, Arthur place the empty bottle on the sand and returned his attention to Alfred.

Alfred stared at Arthur expectantly, making the man uncomfortable, "What?" Arthur asked, questioning the strange look he was recieving. Alfred smiled nervously "Sorry! Just never seen a human so close before... well except when I was rescueing you and stuff but I was too busy being a hero to really look..."

Arthur scoffed "Humans aren't that interesting, _you're _the one with the bloody fish tail!" Alfred laughed "Well you can check out my tail if you really want! I gotta admit, I'm pretty awesome!" he grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes before hesitantly reaching out towards the blue tail. Alfred tried not to giggle at the amazed look frozen on Arthur's face as his fingers inched closer to his tail. As soon as Arthur's fingers made contact, Alfred twitched his tail effectivly scaring the shit out of Arthur.

When Alfred's tail jerked Arthur jumped back with a loud squeak. Alfred burst into laughter, holding his stomach. Arthur seethed "BLOODY GIT!" he shrieked. Alfred only laughed harder.

"Sorry dude" he apologized after his laughter subsided to giggles "but I just _had _to!" he chuckled. Arthur crossed his arms and glared. Alfred smirked, this Arthur guy was pretty funny.

Alfred wiggled over and grabbed one of Arthur's ankles. Arthur tensed "What are you doing..?" he asked. Alfred didn't look up, he simply rolled up one of Arthur's pant legs up to his knee "Woah! This is like _so_ awesome!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Legs were not that amazing.

Alfred suddenly gasped and dropped Arthur's leg, grabbing the hem of the man's shirt and attempted to pull it off. Arthur stuttered and tried to hold his shirt on.

Alfred brushed off the struggling and casually tossed the shirt aside before running his hands up and down the sides of Arthur's torso. Arthur squeaked "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

Alfred had a look of awe on his face "Woah, no gills! So awesome!" he grinned. Arthur scooted backwards "Gills? What?" he stammered. Alfred kept grinning as he pointed to the small slits on the sides of his torso, "Yeah, you don't have any!"

Arthur seethed "Oh course I don't git! I'm a bloody human!" Alfred continued laughing "Calm down dude, it's really weird for me seeing a human... I mean it's like the biggest rule _ever_ to not talk to humans and shit." Arthur scoffed "If it's so fordden why did you rescue me?"

Alfred grinned "_DUH! _'Cause I'm the hero!" Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred suddenly was hit with a wave of curiosity, "By the way dude, where did you even come from? I mean, those assholes on the big boat seemed to know you..."

Arthur tensed, his lips formed a straight line as he frantically tried to find words. "I... I uh... I just kind of... wander... around and stuff..." he mumbled. Alfred froze, something he said had onbviously upset Arthur.

"Okay... Uh well, you kinda can't stay here too long 'cause if this douchebag Ivan finds out about you we're all screwed so... where can I send you where you will be save?" Alfred asked.

"England." Arthur stated emediatly. Alfred sent him a confused smile "Like the country? Uh... anywhere specific _in _England?"

Arthur frowned, "No. Anywhere in England."

Alfred noted how upset Arthur was, any normal person would have sensed the mood and changes the subject. Unfortunatly Alfred was an idiot.

"Why are you so upset man? Something bothering you?" he questioned, Arthur scowled "I'm fine, bug off you tosser."

Alfred laughed "What's a 'tosser'?" Arthur crossed his arms "_You're _a tosser!" Alfred laughed harder.

Arthur hid a smile as he slipped his shirt on, this Alfred character was a little obnoxious but fairly entertaining.

Just as Arthur slipped his shirt back on, Mathew emerged from the water, "Oh you're awake!" he said in surprise. Mathew was more than a little nervous around the man, unlike his adventerous brother he had never really seen a human before, only heard about them.

"S-Sorry for anything my idiot b-brother has done... I-I got you some fruit!" Mathew stammered holding a few pieces of fruit out to the man. Arthur grabbed them "Th-Thank you!" after so long without food he was sure he was dreaming...but damn it was a good dream, why not play along?

Mathew wiggled away, putting some distance between himself and Arthur. Alfred moved to sit beside him "Relax dude he doesn't bite! He's really funny, he says all sorts of funny words like 'git' and 'tosser'! It's so awesome!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur finished his food, he wasn't full but he was content which was much better than starving "Sorry about my speed... havn't eaten a bloody thing in ages." Mathew nodded in acknowledge before jumping a good foot in surprise when Alfred burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA "BLOODY" HAHAHAH!" he bellowed. Mathew sighed and turned to the shocked human "I'm so sorry... Alfred is a strange one, but judging by your accent are you from England?" Arthur nodded sheepishly "Haha, yes, oh my is my accent that bad?"

Mathew chuckled "No, no it's a nice accent it fits you." Alfred laughed "Like your giant-ass eyebrows!" he burst into laughter. "BLOODY GIT THEY ARE NOT THAT BIG!" he screamed, ignoring the small pains and aches of his injuries as he jumped and landed on Alfred and began to wrestle the merman.

Alfred laughed as he and Arthur rolled around on the sand. After a few seconds the attack turned more playful than violent, Arthur even found himself giggling.

After a minute Alfred was pinning a wriggling brit to the sand as he yelled 'git' among many other insults. Mathew laughed, the two seemed to be becomin fast friends. His smile fell, it would be very bad if Alfred grew attached to Arthur, after all it was not okay to interact with humans... they were treading on thin ice as it already was.

Mathew calmed himself down, it would be fine. They would help make sure the human was back on his feet and then they would help him back home to England. It would be fine as long as everything went according plan... right?

Mathew sighed, only time would tell right? For then he did the only thing he could do. Sit and wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Woah the scene between Iggy and Alfred was supposed to be a short little snippet! IT JUST KEPT GOING! LOL Mathew must have searched the entire island for fruit XDD oh well, more fluffy USUK for you guys I guess :3 Oh noes what happens if Alfred gets attacthed to Arthur? Trouble for sure... and hopefully an entetaining fanfic ;)**


	4. Explaination

**Oh hai there guys~ So yeah another chapter! Um let's see what can I fill my random intro with... well my brother dropped the toothpaste and got it all over my cat then it hid under the couch and we couldn't get him out and clean him and now my moms googling how to clean dried toothpaste out of cat hair. Yup just an average day.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mathew smiled sweetly at the two others Arthur was currently still pinned under Alfred yelling about how weird his tail felt on his legs while Alfred simply laughed his ass off. "C'mon Alfred give the guy a break, he looks like he's in rough shape already. Sorry... Arthur was it? Anyways sorry about Alfred, he's just happy to find someone who actaully puts up with his nonsense." Mathew said with an awkward smile.

Alfred got off Arthur "Harsh, Mattie!" he said in mock sadness before turning back to Arthur "Oh yeah! You got all blown up and shit, so, you okay?"

Arthur huffed "I'm fine, I'm fine... I little confused about all _this _but fine" he stated, still trying to wrap his mind around the current situation.

Mathew dragged himself over, he was a little nervous being so close to a human but this Arthur fellow seemed friendly enough. "Hey, may I take a look at your injuries? I just want to make sure there's nothing serious." he explained. Arthur nodded and took off his shirt.

There were a few scratches and bruises here and there but nothing was too bad, it would all heal within a few days. After Mathew stopped his inspection Arthur put his shirt back on, ignoring Alfred yelling at his brother about how cool it was Arthur didn't have gills.

Arthur smiled awkardly "Ah thank you for saving me... even if those damned marines hadn't found me I wouldn't have lasted too much longer out drifting without food or water."

Mathew smiled kindly "It's no problem, but try to avoid saying things like that, it'll go straight to Alfred's hero complex." he said with a chuckle. Alfred pouted.

Mathew turned to Alfred "You know" the quieter blonde spoke "We should really be heading back now, there are a few things we have to discuss with the others" Mathew stated. Alfred gulped, this would not be fun "H-Hey here's a fun idea! You go talk and shit while I stay here with Iggy!"

Arthur stuttered, "_Iggy?_ My name is Arthur! How does that even make sense!" he yelled. Alfred laughed "Arthur is a boring name! I thought Iggy was awesomer so it's my new nickname for ya'!" he explained.

Mathew tugged his arm "Alfred. Let's _go_ already! I'm terribly sorry Arthur but we must leave for now, but we will be back soon... well in Alfred's case I bet he will be back emmidiatly..."

Alfred whined, "I don't wannaaaa~" Mathew rolled his eyes before dragging Alfred into the water. "See ya soon Iggy!" he called before following Mathew into the waves.

He dived down, ignoring Arthur yelling "_MY NAME IS _ARTHUR!"

Mathew shook his head, "Hasn't the poor guy been through enough? Stop harrassing him!" Alfred only laughed harder "C'mon I'm just kiddin'! Iggy's cool with it."

Mathew sighed "Whatever. Just think about how you're going to explain this to the others." Alfred shuddered, Felinciano and Antonio probably would'nt care but _God _Ludwig was going to flip his shit! "Okay okay I'm thinking..."

After a few minutes in silence the two arrived at the cave and took in the scene before them. Felinciano was harrassing Ludwig for attention while Lovino swore at him for brainwashing his brother. The bad friends trio (Alfred came up with the name) also known as Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, were being idiots off to the side until Gilbert came to see Mathew.

"Hey birdie~" Gilbert chimed, using Mathew's nickname as he slipped an arm around Mathew's waist. Mathew blushed "N-Not now Gil! Alfred has something to say... _don't you Alfred?_" Gilbert blinked in confusion at Mathew's stern tone.

All attention was turned to Alfred who laughed awkwardly, "Ahahaha... well it's a funny story really!" he started, scratching the back of his head "So I was checking out these boats and shit and well... there was a big boat and a tiny one and uh... the big boat blew up the little boat."

Felinciano cocked his head to the sighed "Ve? That's all? Why does a little boat matter?" he questioned. Alfred fidgeted "Ah... there's more... you see there was a _human _on the boat..."

Ludwig swam over with a frightening expression "You didn't let him see you did you?" Alfred shuddered "Well... only a little... okay okay! I took him back to my cove and me and Mattie got him food and water! But it'll be fine as long as no one else finds out!"

A tense, awkward silence followed only interrupted by Gilbert whispering "_...mein Gott..._"

Ludwig's eyes went wide "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he screamed. Alfred flinched at the volume "Sorry dude but heroes don't let people _drown!_ Plus he kind of saved my life before that too so I owed him one! IT WAS JUST CIRCUMSTANCES OKAY!"

Felinciano swam between them, instantly lightening the mood "Ve! A human? Is he nice? Can I meet him?" Ludwig sighed at his boyfriend's absent mindedness, "Felinciano we aren't supposed to talk to humans." he stated poking the Italian's cheek lightly.

Felinciano pouted "But Alfred got to meet him, I do too! Ve! Ve!" he exclaimed. Alfred beamed "Don't worry Iggy won't tell anyone about us, I trust him!" Mathew raised an eyebrow "You've only known him for less than a day, how can you trust him? And his name is Arthur not Iggy" Mathew stated, not wanting anyone else annoying the poor guy with the ridiculous nickname.

Alfred grinned "Call it 'hero's intuition' I guess! Anyways, I'm gonna go back and check on im, must be boring to be all alone." Felinciano grabbed his arm "Ooh! Can I come too? Please please pleeease~?"

Alfred tapped his chin in thought before nodding "Sure! Everyone can come, I'll introduce you guys!" Ludwig sighed, well no helping the situation now, might as well meet this mysterious 'Arthur'.

Alfred laughed before turning around, "Hahaha! Kay whatever I'm going, come if you want!" he called before bolting off followed by his concerned brother (along with Gilbert who was following Mathew) and a curious Felinciano, after the Italian took off Ludwig and Lovino dashed after him to make sure he was safe. Antonio soon followed after Lovino and the Spaniard was then followed by Francis who simply didn't want to be left alone.

Alfred grinned, now everyone could meet Arthur! Soooo awesome!

The rather large group swam to the familiar cove where a blonde man was sleeping. Alfred quickly dragged himself over to the sleeping human while the others kept a safe distance.

Gilbert wriggled closer, "Woah... a human. Dude this is so awesome! Like _almost_ as awesome as me!" he exclaimed as he poked Arthur's cheek. Arthur's impressive eyebrows creased in discomfort as someone poked him.

Alfred laughed before grabbing Arthur's shoulder and roughly shaking him "Iggy! Wake up!"

As soon as Arthur felt himself shaking he shot awake and jumped away from his attacker. Alfred. Unfortunatly, he had accidentally thrown himself backwards and right into Francis.

Arthur tensed when he felt unfamiliar arms wrap around him, "_Onhonhonhonhon_, and who might you be _mon chere~?_" came an accented voice from behind him as the unfmailiar arms attempted to molest his chest and arms.

Arthur screeched before jumping away and running off in a random direction only to trip over Alfred's tail. "OW!" he yelled as he twisted his ankle, it wasn't bad but he definatly didn't want to walk around for about ten or fifteen minutes... maybe shorter if the mystery pervert attacked him again.

Arthur's eyes darted around frantically taking in his surroundings. Alfred was laughing his ass off with another merman who seemed to be _albino_ while Mathew simply sent Arthur an apologetic look. The one who just molested him was also a merman and still had a suductive look in his eyes that made Arthur shudder.

He noticed a few others but before he good really look Alfred dragged Arthur over so he was sprawled out on his back over Alfred's lap (if merman have a lap) "Sorry dude but that was hilarious! Hahaha! Oh my god the look on your face!" Arthur glared.

Gilbert punched at the air "KESESE! RIGHT INTO FRANCIS!" he began laughing, and Arthur thought it was impossiblr, but Gilbert's laugh was even more annoying than Alfred's.

Mathew patted the groud next to him, signalling Arthur to escape the two idiots who were tormenting him. Arthur got up, stumbling a bit on his slightly sore ankle, before managing to limp over and plop down beside Mathew.

"DUMBASSES! Stop pissing of the damn human before it kills us in our fucking sleep!" Arthur glanced in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

He saw two merman who looked a lot alike, other than each one had a curl going the opposit direction and one looked almost brainless while one looked fairly pissed. The clueless looking one clung to the other's arm "V-Ve! Humans don't kill people right? WAH! Please don't kill me I-" Ludwig slapped a hand over Felinicano's mouth to avoid the 'please don't kill me' rant.

Arthur blinked in confusion. Alfred smiled "Hey Iggy! Time to introduce everyone!" Arthur looked around at 'everyone'.

It was an odd group at first sight, but Arthur was about to find out how weird the group really was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAPPY. SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. LAZY ME IS LAZY. Sorry I have so much homework that if I didn't update now it would take AGES. Sorry it's short, writers block annoying family and life in general _ But oh wells, hope you liked it anyways... maybe enough for a review :'D**


End file.
